Randka
by Heidi1611
Summary: Peter, Felicia, wino i randka na dachu. Spideytorch, pobocznie Stony, fluffik.


**Autor**: Heidi

**Tytuł**: Randka

**Pairing**: Peter Parker/Johnny Storm, (Peter Parker/Black Cat), pobocznie Stony

**Świat**: 1610 (Ultimates)

**Rating**: G

**Gatunek:** fluff, komedia

**Długość**: ~600 słów (niezłe osiągnięcie jak na trzy paringi; kto chce, ten wyciągnie więcej xD)

**Notka**: Zainspirowane dachową randką w Ultimate Spider-Man nr 51 ;) Mam nadzieję, że udało mi się ugryźć ultimatesowy styl prowadzenia dialogów tak, żeby dobrze (poprawnie) się czytało, ale było komiksowe :3

* * *

– Peter? Gadałem z Czarną Kotką – ogłosił Tony, wchodząc do jednego z salonów Triskelionu, zajmowanego przez dziwaczną mieszankę Ultimates, X-Menów, Vigilante i jednego członka Fantastycznej Czwórki. – Prosiła, żeby ci przekazać, żebyś do niej zadzwonił.

– Nie mogła sama? – zapytał Peter, marszcząc brwi.

– Skąd mam wiedzieć? Po prostu zadzwoń.

Tony podszedł do barku i nalał sobie whisky. Steve momentalnie pojawił się przy nim, jak zwykł to robić ostatnio; podziewał się nie wiadomo gdzie (Peter nie przypominał sobie, żeby widział kapitana w ogóle dzisiejszego dnia), ale kiedy tylko Tony wracał do wieży po wieczornym super-patrolu, to on przychodził i łaził za nim jak cień, dopóki obaj nie zniknęli w sypialni.

Którą naprawdę powinni ogłosić oficjalnie wspólną, bo to się zaczynało robić _śmieszne._

Clint rozmawiał z Brucem, Jessica zaśmiewała się z czegoś, co powiedziała Carol, a Johnny zawzięcie perorował o czymś Bobby'emu, który przysypiał, dosłownie śliniąc się na kanapę. Peter ogarnął wzrokiem tę całą ferajnę i nie mógł powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu – tak, zdecydowanie mógłby mieć tak na co dzień .

– Pete? – Felicia odebrała, zanim przebrzmiał pierwszy sygnał.

– Felicia.

– Nie chciałbyś wyjść na zewnątrz?

– Po co?

– Na randkę?

Peter uniósł brew tak wysoko, że żałował, że Kotki nie było, aby to zobaczyć.

– Zapraszasz mnie _na randkę?_

– Um, tak myślę.

– Czemu?

– Mam dobre wino.

– …

– Jesteś tam?

Oparł dłoń na biodrze i parsknął śmiechem, bo naprawdę nie wiedział, jak powinien zareagować w takiej sytuacji.

– Co? Tak, tak, jestem. Poczekaj. Johnny? – zawołał, nie kłopocząc się z przykrywaniem komórki ręką. Johnny przerwał swój wywód i nie wyglądał na zbytnio zadowolonego z tego powodu, natomiast Bobby ocknął się i rozpaczliwie próbował przybrać minę, jakby dokładnie wiedział, o czym Pochodnia mówił. Było to dość śmieszne, ale obaj go olali.

– No?

– Mogę iść na randkę?

– Ee, co? – Johnny zamarł na chwilę z tak zszokowaną miną, że Peter był pełen dumy dla samego siebie, że nie wybuchnął śmiechem.

– Na randkę. Teraz. Ee, bez ciebie? – wytłumaczył powoli.

– Przecież byliście razem jeszcze dziś rano – wtrącił Bobby.

– Też tak myślałem – odparł Johnny cicho.

– Mogę, Felicio. Na tym dachu co poprzednio, za dziesięć minut? – rzucił Peter do telefonu i rozłączył się – dość niegrzecznie, ale potem przeprosi.

Johnny podniósł się z kanapy i podszedł do niego. Peter włożył dużo wysiłku w to, żeby przybrać odpowiednio uroczą minę, a Bobby przewrócił oczami i włączył się do dyskusji Danny'ego i Nataszy.

– Czemu idziesz na randkę? – zażądał odpowiedzi Johnny.

– Felicia powiedziała, że przyniesie wino.

Pochodnia przez chwilę trawił to, co usłyszał.

– A więc – zaczął, podchodząc bliżej – idziesz na randkę dla wina, które przyniesie kobieta, z którą idziesz na tę randkę?

– To wszystko dlatego, że nigdy nie piłeś wina od Czarnej Kotki – oświadczył Peter autorytatywnym tonem. – Nie chcę wiedzieć, skąd ona je bierze, mój sen jest przez to spokojniejszy, ale jej wina są _obłędne._

– Doprawdy.

– Tak.

– Aha.

Peter zrobił tę jedną piątą kroku, która ich dzieliła, i pocałował go delikatnie.

– Poproszę ją o butelkę i też pójdziemy na randkę, dobra? – zapytał, muskając palcami jego brzuch tuż przy pasku. Jego uwadze nie uszedł dreszcz, który przebiegł przez ciało Johnny'ego, i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– No, papużki, stoicie w przejściu – zażądał Clint.

– Peter idzie na randkę – powiedział Johnny i zabrzmiało to tak smutno, że Peter musiał się roześmiać.

– Z tobą?

– Beze mnie.

– Peter, jak możesz. Jesteś taaaki zły. A teraz idźcie się miziać gdzie indziej, co?

– Nie idziemy się miziać, bo idę na randkę - sprostował Peter.

– Uch, z wami się nie da gadać – zirytował się Clint, odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł.

– A więc… – zagaił Johnny.

– No.

– Na tym dachu co poprzednio.

– No.

– Mam nadzieję, że mi to wynagrodzisz, jak wrócisz.

– Tak.

Peter wyszczerzył zęby w szerokim uśmiechu.


End file.
